kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 1 Chapter 1
Story Shino gets the letter from Alice and they begin to discuss when Alice first showed up. She recalls the day she was running to school when she spots a letter sitting by the door. She attempts to read it, but because it is all in english, she is unable. With that she runs to school and comes across her friends, Aya and Yoko. She explains what took so long and shows Aya the letter while explaining to Yoko about the homestay she took back in Middle School. To confirm what Aya picked up from the letter, the girls decide to ask their teacher - but Shino realizes she forgot something and runs off to grab it, just as Alice shows up. She asks Yoko and Aya if they know her, then holds up a Kokeshi Doll while explaining to them that Shino looks like it. The three are joined by Shino and they embrace each other before heading to class. There, Alice introduces herself to everybody before commenting that she wrote down her plans in the letter she sent to Shino. Shino is shocked in knowing this and admits that she couldn't understand it, causing Aya to remark that she really should have known more english back in Middle School. She explains that she could only say "Hello", while Alice only knew "Konichiwa, and Arigatou". They had made conversation using just these words - but Aya finds it doubtful. Shino is very excited to be in English Class now, and the girls explain that she enjoys it so much because of their teacher, Sakura Karasuma. This makes Alice a bit flustered, then she begins to yell at Sakura, using english, which impresses everybody else. Due to this, she gets roped into reading from their english book. After class, Alice asks Shinobu why she is called "Shino". After she explains that it is a nickname friends call her, Alice gets an idea to do the same and tries to outdo Sakura by telling her this. Sakura and Shino think it's very cute though, and do not respond the way she hoped. With that the girls head to Math Class, with Alice copying Shino as she picks up some trash. With school over the girls leave for home when Yoko compliments Alice's hairpin. She explains that she got it from Shino, who admits that she first assumed they were for stabbing people; scaring her friends. The girls ask Alice where she will be staying, since she came to Japan by herself. She mentions that she has already gotten permission to stay at Shino's place, but Shino wasn't listening; too focused on the "alone" statement and she offers Alice a place to stay, which Alice trying to tell her that it was the plan to begin with. The next day, Shino asks Alice about her age. Alice is surprised by this and mentions that she is the same age as Shino by pointing out they are in the same class. Shino measures herself, then Alice before incorrectly guessing her height. Later on, Alice brings the daily record to Sakura in the teachers lounge, but she is more concerned over asking Alice a question. She asks if she is more like a rabbit or a cat, so when Alice claims "rabbit", she puts a rabbit-eared headband on her. Sakura is happy to know that Alice is getting some friends, but Alice thinks about what they have said previously and she returns to class to find the girls discussing the same things. Alice suddenly demands to know from Shino what she thinks about her, but Shino misreads this as a confession. Her responses causes Alice to become depressed, until she tells her that she likes her a lot. With that the girls head off to do some shopping. The girls head home and change before they turn, with Aya showing up first. She angrily chastises Yoko for making her wait and hour, but she is only worried over the fact that Shino and Alice are late. They suddenly show up, with Shino dressed in an elaborate, long frilly dress. She claims it is an outfit worn by a foreigner. The next day, the girls express concern over Shino's obsession with all things foreign. They spot her reading an english paper, but they can tell she isn't able to understand any of it. Yoko and Aya confront Shino and remind her of the poor test score she has been getting lately to point this out but Shino claims it isn't her fault, since she just forgot her name. Special Comics *Alice dreams that Shino has suddenly become blonde-haired. She awakens with fright and grows anxious as Yoko grabs Shino to help her calm down. *Aya tries to help Karen figure out puns - but she is unable to understand and asks for a meaning. Which effectively shockes Aya. *'''Kintarou: '''Shino introduces Alice to Kintarou candy and explains how the design goes through the entire bar. Alice finds it amusing and explains that the face resembles Shino. 4 Panels *Alice shows up in Japan with a present for Shino; a present she grabbed at the airport. *Shino comments on how good Alice is at sitting seiza-style, causing her to mention how heavy and hot it can be to sit the same way while in a kimono. She hopes to become the ideal japanese woman by enduring this. *The girls grow uneasy when Shino expresses how much Alice reminds her of a doll. *Aya watches Alice use chopsticks, offering to help her. She is startled to see how much better she is at using them. *Alice fears that Yoko will eat her, as her last name translates to "Wild Boar" and "Bear". *The girls observe a plane go by with a trail behind it. Shino mentions the desire to go to England once more, but Aya spoils the mood after pointing out it will be going to Tokyo. *Alice and Shino go over the food they got for lunch that day, but it turns into a game of Shiritori. *While the girls eat lunch Yoko realizes she may not have enough money. Shino offers to lend her some of her own, but it's not asian currency. *The girls spot a foreign couple and Shino attempts to help them - only to call on Alice. *The girls ask Shino if she likes Europe, since it is foreign and believe that it is connected with England and France. Shino claims she does - but she gets confused and makes an attempt to chart it. *Yoko asks Alice if she has anything different to get used to now being in Japan, and she brings up how she struggles remembering to remove her shoes. Since they go barefoot. Shino claims this is the same for her, but they know she is lying. *Yoko asks Alice about her living arrangement with Shino. Alice shows her a picture of the bedroom they are sharing, but Yoko thinks something is wrong with it: Alice is wearing a kimono and lays on the floor, while Shino is in a real bed with normal pajamas. *Aya voices the importance of being frank with people sometimes. When she admits there has been something she wanted to say, she reveals to Yoko that she left her skirt zipper open. 8 Panels *Yoko helps Alice while discussing how cute klutzes are. Aya agrees, then once she hears Yoko confirm it, she reveals that she accidentally threw Yoko's notebook into a bucket of water. *Aya and Yoko try to perk Alice up after realizing she has a height complex. They try to say it is fine until Alice brings up her severly under-developed chest. Yoko claims this isn't important and uses Aya as an example, since Alice believes her small body is the reason for this. *Shinobu asks Aya to help her study after getting her latest test. But Aya starts to fret after she realizes Shino may be trying to do too much. *Yoko tries to explain to the girls what "moe" is. But Shino claims the word started as "Mohe", which she believes as Aya tries to tell Alice that she is lying. *The girls worry that Alice is homesick, when in reality she just fell asleep. So they attempt to cheer her up by doing various things for her. *Shino expresses dying her hair blonde after graduation, as it is against school rules to do it now. Aya and Yoko are shocked by this, and Alice quickly tries to talk her out of it. *Shino is depressed and continues to think about golden, blonde hair. At first Alice worries she is upsetting her, due to her own hair, and with Aya they try to compliment the frilly gown she wore the other day when they went shopping. Shino is sure it would look better blonde, but Alice boldly tells her no. Category:Manga